


The Return

by TamieH



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamieH/pseuds/TamieH
Summary: A short one-shot of Lucifer's return from Hell.  A little Deckerstar fluff for everyone.  This work was previously posted on another site - you know, a FAN site for FICTION on the NET.  I'm going to move some of my past works over to Archive.  For all Americans, Happy Thanksgiving!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	The Return

Lux was packed with beautiful people in beautiful clothes. The music and noise level was beyond loud as everyone talked, laughed and flirted. 

Amenadiel looked out over the scene with a self-satisfied smile. He and Maze had worked hard to keep the club running after Lucifer left, and it continued to be incredibly popular. He wondered how much of its popularity was due to their management and how much of it was because of Lucifer’s reputation. 

The regulars in the crowd believed that Lucifer would be back. It was only a matter of time before he returned; time they counted in days rather than centuries. Amenadiel shook his head and hoped that they were correct. 

He glanced at his watch. Time to go home to Linda and Charlie. With a wave to the bartender, he made his way toward the exit. 

As he walked out, he spotted Maze off to the side of the dance floor, and gave her a nod. She gave him a smile in return, turned to survey the crowd for any signs of trouble and then went to join Chloe, Linda, and Ella. The women sat at a table tucked into the corner of the main bar. The little table, reserved for them by Maze, was removed from the worst of the noise. Maze sat down and picked up her drink.

Linda and Ella smiled in greeting, but Chloe just frowned. She cupped her hands around her empty glass and squinted at Linda, “Here’s wha, what I don’t get... If he loved me, then why didn’t he ever make a serious move on me, huh?“ She twisted her head around carefully, and tried to focus her bleary eyes on Ella, “I mean, what the Hell?” She slammed a hand down on the edge of the table, and nearly missed the surface completely. 

She caught her balance, and shrugged at Maze, “What the Hell! He’s sexy as can be and he knows it. He’s had like a bazillion lovers.” She put the fingertips of her hand against her breastbone and confided to all her friends in a very loud voice, “I mean come on, you know I would have melted if he showed even the tiniest bit of self-confidence and told me how he felt.” 

She pursed her lips and shook her head, “But no, with me, he’s Mister let’s just be friends, let’s take things slow… Or my favorite, accept me right now… even though…” Chloe let out a small sob, “Even though.” 

She gazed off into the distance, her eyes heavy with regret. “He thought I couldn’t accept him. He looked so surprised when I told him I loved him.”

She turned to Linda again, suddenly indignant, “He’s Captain Oblivious…” She grabbed Ella’s glass, took a drink and sighed.

Maze gave her a nudge, “Decker, you are so drunk.”

Linda touched Chloe’s arm gently, and used her best professional voice, “We’ve talked about this before. Lucifer doesn’t think anyone can love him. He’s far too conditioned to believe that he has to give people what they want; fulfill their desires in order to have his needs met.” She smiled softly, “Eve offered him a kind of love, but it was love for what he represented; the wicked, no rules, freedom she wanted.” Linda warmed to her analysis, as she tried to make a point, “You, Chloe, are his only experience with true love. Something he doesn’t equate with sex. It’s not a surprise that he needed to go slowly with you, for all his talk of getting you into bed. Even now that he knows how you feel, Lucifer Morningstar, devil and angel, may not understand how his feelings fit into physical desire. If the time is ever right, you may have to be the seducer to teach him how love and desire work together…”

Chloe tried hard to take in Linda’s words, but after a few moments of consideration, the only comment she managed was, “I miss him so much.”

Linda turned to Ella, worry clear on her face, “I think it might have been too soon to bring Chloe back to Lux.”

Ella tilted her head and rolled her eyes, “Ya think?” She leaned forward to be heard above the noise of the crowd, “I’ve been listening to her mope around at work for months. It’s not getting better. She won’t go out with any of the men who keep asking her for dates. She can’t let go of Lucifer. I’m seriously worried about her.”

Linda patted Ella’s arm, “I know. I am too. I don’t think I fully understood how much she loves him.”

Chloe listened quietly while she waiting for the room to stop spinning. She lifted her head off the table to comment, “Can’t love the Devil, cuz he doesn’t trust me anymore.” She stared at Linda, “I think he told me I was his first love just to make me feel better, because Lucifer is a good man. He knew he was going to have to fly off, so he tried to make it right for me.” She pushed back from the table, clearly upset, “But he stopped loving me when I betrayed him.” Her voice became steady as the guilt cleared her head. “I ruined everything and now I’m never going to get a chance to make it right.”

Ella reached over and gave her a hug, “Chloe, I’m still not clear on what happened between you two before he left, and you aren’t making a lot of sense right now, but Lucifer is crazy about you. Everybody can see it. I used to look up from my computer and he would be at your desk. You would be focused on paperwork, and he would be focused on you. Girlfriend, the way he watched you made my heart thump like crazy. And you have to know that Eve was his rebound. She swooped in and grabbed him while he was still reeling from the fight with you.”

Chloe pulled back and gave her a watery smile, “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Patrick walked past their table and Maze snagged his arm in desperation. She tugged him toward her, pulled his face down to glare into his eyes and growled, “I’m back in Hell, and not in a fun way. Get another round for the table; quick before she starts to sing some cheesy love song.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes, “Don’t worry, unlike some people, I don’t sing.” 

Maze looked stunned and then impressed that the human had hit her weak spot - the song to Eve. “Good one, Decker.”

Chloe stood up carefully, “I’m going up to the Penthouse to drink a ton of water and sleep off what’s left of this buzz.”

She made her way toward the elevator. She jerked to a stop, as the long-silent piano at the far end of the bar was put to use and music filled the air. Her insides went hot and then cold at the sound. Her first reaction was anger. No one should touch his piano. Then as the beauty of the music hit her, she began to tremble. She walked through the crowd, and made her way toward the sound in a daze.

She jerked to a stop when he began to sing. His strong, beautiful voice nearly  
brought her to her knees. 

She rushed through the crowd, and pushed people aside as she whispered, “Lucifer?” 

She circled past a group of women and finally had a clear view of the man in the spotlight. The dark hair and dark eyes, the sharp planes of his face, the long line of his jaw… he was as enticing as ever, but with an edge. There was a sense of heavy responsibility and dangerous intent that radiated from him; still alluring but distant at the same time. 

Chloe wondered if his carefree, joyful nature had been permanently snuffed out or if it was only temporarily shrouded by his recent time in Hell. As he played, some of the pall of his Hellish kingdom seemed to lift, and he began to look more like his old self. 

His eyes drifted shut and his fingers caressed the piano keys in pure pleasure. His features relaxed into contentment as he created music for the first time. in what to him had been years. He took a breath and let his voice flow like honey, “The look of love is in your eyes… a look your smile can’t disguise…”

Chloe’s heart went crazy. He was really there. The low, smooth timbre of his voice sent shock waves through her as he sang. All the love she felt for him roared to life, her worries forgotten. Without thought, she took the leap and acted spontaneously. She yelled his name in excitement, and ran toward him, uncaring what the crowd thought of her, “Lucifer!”

Just before she yelled, Lucifer sensed her presence. His fingers struck the piano keys haphazardly. The discordant sound lingered in the air as he opened his eyes and stood up. He searched the sea of faces for her. He froze when he spotted her; afraid it was a dream, or a Hell loop. 

But when she ran toward him, the look of joy on her face freed the tight knot of fear in his chest. He reminded himself that he was finally out of Hell and quickly moved around the side of the piano to meet her, his arms held wide in greeting.

She ran straight into his embrace and he swung her around. 

He laughed at her excitement and his own. Then he pulled her tight against his body and kissed her with all the joy that rushed through him. “Chloe, Chloe…” He repeated her name like a prayer as he stroked his hands through her hair, down her neck and along her back. He settled his palms against her hips and stared at her, his eyes full of happiness. 

He dipped his head and found her mouth again, as he lifted her up against his chest. Desire flared to life within him. His hands trembled with the force of it as he set her down on top of the piano, and continued to kiss her. 

She whimpered and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she kissed him back.

It took several minutes of making out before they both realized that the crowd around them had begun to hoot and clap. Lucifer carefully set her on her feet again and gave her a little space. But even that small separation was too much, and he quickly ran his hand down her arm to twine his fingers with hers. 

Chloe flushed and then smiled smugly as she looked out over the crowd. She recognized the look of envy on the majority of faces. Everyone in Lux wanted Lucifer Morningstar, but she had him. She smiled joyfully and held his hand tighter as she spotted Maze, Linda and Ella. The women banged their fists on their tabletop and happily yelled encouragement. 

Lucifer gifted the crowd with a seductive smile, but it faltered as he looked back at Chloe. All the difficulties, the past hurts, the confusion over what he felt in his body and what he felt in his heart, all rushed into his thoughts. It made him doubt his initial reactions. 

He carefully schooled his expression, “Apologies Detective, for my overly enthusiastic greeting, but it’s a bit of a shock to actually be here and see you. So, even though it appears that you are happy to see me, I must ask. Are you still free? You haven’t married someone or gotten back together with Detective douche, have you?”

Chloe felt irritation slither up her spine. How could he think she would jump into another relationship in so short a time? “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He frowned at the anger in her voice, “I didn’t want to assume. It’s been such a long time…”

She stared at him, and reminded herself that everything he said was literal. She didn’t understand, until she remembered something Maze had said… time flows differently in Hell… 

His expressive face went blank at her extended silence. His protective emotional walls slammed into place and she could tell he was about to make a joke to save his pride. His lips quirked up into a forced smile, but his eyes remained watchful. He shrugged, “After all, we were never really together as a couple and time waits for no Devil…” after a beat, he added with a tiny, flippant smile, “only occasionally for an angel named Amenadiel.”

Chloe ignored the quip. All she saw was the sadness in his eyes and her heart clenched because she was the cause. “Oh Lucifer, no, I’m not in a relationship. I’ve been waiting for you.” 

He smiled softly at her, at ease once again. “I’ve imagined you saying those exact words so many times. I hoped that you would wait.” He swiftly looked away from her, terrified that he had said too much. He adjusted his cufflink as he tried to think, “Detective… could we give dating another go?”

Chloe’s blue eyes seemed to see straight into his heart. She gave him a warm smile, thrilled that he would give her a second chance, but exasperated that he was still so careful with her. She thought about what Linda had said to her earlier, “You know, I would absolutely love to go on a date with you, but not tonight.”

She watched his face fall in disappointment and couldn’t bear to tease him, “Tonight, I want you to take me to your place.”

Speechless, he looked down at her, mouth opened in stunned surprise. He quickly pulled himself together, and gave her a satisfied smile, “Right. Well then.” 

He lifted her into his arms bridal-style and strode quickly toward the Penthouse elevator, unable to delay another second. He kept his dark eyes locked on her face as he shouted to the crowd, “Attention people. New rule. No one uses this elevator without an express invitation. The Penthouse is permanently off limits.”

The women and men in Lux stared at each other, surprised by the deadly serious tone of his voice. The crowd burst into shocked conversations. 

Permanently off limits? But I haven’t gotten to sleep with him yet.

He’s got a new girlfriend. 

I Iiked Eve. 

Wonder when the next orgy is scheduled. 

Dude, did you not see his face and hear what he said? This one is different. There won’t be any more orgies.

Lucifer ignored the whispers as he carried her into the elevator and kissed her soundly as the doors closed. He didn’t put her down even when the doors opened again onto his living room. Instead, he pulled the stop knob on the control panel, to lock the elevator in place. He carried her into his bedroom, set her down carefully and then held out one hand, “Cell phone, please.”

She smiled, fished it out of her pocket, and deposited it into his waiting palm. She gave him a teasing look, “You’ve thought about this…”

“Darling, I’ve thought of nothing else for years.” He turned and placed her phone inside his wall safe. 

She nodded in agreement. “Lucifer, I’ve thought about it too and I want you. I want us.”

He stood very still and stared at her with awestruck eyes. “You surprise me. I expected to hash through many conversations before you would allow…” 

He stopped the babble of words, as it occurred to him that he was nervous. He silently laughed at himself, “Never mind. It seems we both want the same thing.” 

She smiled shakily and pulled the clip out of her hair. The golden length spilled free.

He studied her from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes and back up again. “You are beautiful.” His smile became sexy as he looked directly into her eyes, “Now my gorgeous Detective, tell me what it is you truly desire.”

Her blue eyes darkened as she gave him a ‘cat got the cream’ smile. The time was finally right for them. She walked toward him slowly, and let him see the truth in her eyes, “I want you to allow me to love you. I want you to let me give you the best night of your life.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, “My beautiful Lucifer, I want to show you what is in my heart…”

He gave her a half laugh, half groan as she melted into his embrace. He bent down to lift her into his arms, and as he nuzzled her earlobe, he whispered, “Chloe, I love you.” 

He tenderly settled her on his bed and was immediately pulled down into her arms. 

She kissed his lips and then moved back a few inches. Her warm breath caressed his face as she answered, “I love you, too. Now please tell me what it is that you desire?”

That night the Penthouse glowed. Literally. Lucifer’s wings unfurled as soon as Chloe began to kiss his jaw. 

She laughed in delight, “They are so gorgeous.” She gently maneuvered him until he was on his back in the middle of the bed, wings draped over each side of the mattress. 

He trembled lightly at her gentle exploration of his chest, and watched her with dark, confused eyes. “Darling, don’t you want me to please you?”

She smiled as she kissed her way down to his stomach, “You do please me. Very much. But when you love someone, pleasure comes from both giving and receiving.” She raised her head and looked into his eyes, “Let me do this for both of us.”

He lost himself in the crystal blue fire of her gaze, suddenly unsure of what she offered. A sense of uneasiness settled on him because he wasn’t in control of the encounter. He pushed his fear aside as she began to caress his wing, and trailed her lips down his bicep at the same time. He sighed and relaxed, letting himself feel the emotion of her touch. 

When she unbuckled his belt, he nearly jumped off the bed, and then forced himself to be still. He felt her warm, soft skin against his and moaned. He held out as long as he could, letting her touch, taste and learn him before he gave up, “Chloe. Please, I need to be with you. I need…” He closed his mouth, lost for what to say.

Chloe understood. She smiled at him and moved so that he could raise up off the bed and shift his wings while she settled onto the mattress beneath him. He caged her in his arms, and kissed her gently. The slight trembling of his arms made her feel so powerful, yet weak at the same time, “Lucifer, please make love to me. I want you.”

Her words freed both his desperate desire and his heart. He stroked into her as he kissed her temple and began to whisper words of love. 

Chloe only knew a few of the languages he used, but each one seemed to have a common theme. Even if she hadn’t been able to understand a single word, the message was clear in his tone of voice, the look in his eyes and the gentle caress of his lips against her cheek and neck. 

He brought them both quickly to peak and then shifted to curl her into his arms. They lay still, breathing heavily as their heart rates slowed to normal. 

She rubbed her nose against his chest and kissed his skin. “Now about that date…”

Lucifer snorted in happiness, “How about tomorrow night? Just tell me what you want. Whatever it is, it’s yours.”

She rubbed one hand over his waist, “Oh, I already have what I want.”

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in the shelter of his arms. He was her Morningstar - the light and love of her life. 

Lucifer watched Chloe as she snuggled into his chest and slept. It struck him again, that he was and always would be deeply in love with her. It was terrifying and wonderful. He tucked his chin against the top of her head and smiled. 

There were lots of difficulties ahead, but he was the Devil; capable of altering his own reality. How hard could it be to bring one mortal into his world, or join her world as a mortal himself? He would find the answer, because there was no other choice. She was his as he was hers. Whatever celestial design his Dad had planned no longer concerned him. 

Chloe blazed in the dark fringes of his soul and he would fight both Heaven and Hell to keep her.


End file.
